


Welcome home

by Dropsiaczek



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst, Cute, F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff, Love, Relationship(s), Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-12 00:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5647594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dropsiaczek/pseuds/Dropsiaczek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Okay, this is the first time I post something like this on the Internet. My dear friend and the most reliable reviewer made me do it. I hope you enjoy it as much as she did (apparently)! :)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Welcome home

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is the first time I post something like this on the Internet. My dear friend and the most reliable reviewer made me do it. I hope you enjoy it as much as she did (apparently)! :)

She was born in the New Republic, which now, due to the First Order stopped existing. Her job was to deliver improvement plans of the Resistance’s fighters to the capital. Unfortunately before she reached there the whole system had been destroyed. She directed her ship to the planet Takodana, but the thing she saw there shocked her even more – Maz Kanata’s castle has been turned into ashes.

“Maz! Maz!” she called jumping over numerous corpses of troopers and pirates.

_What was the point of them reaching this far? They must have been looking for something, they had no other reason to come here…_ she thought, then sat on a chipped off piece of concrete and started to wonder where will this whole thing lead her.

***

“She was there!” exclaimed Poe bursting into tears “I shouldn’t have let her go alone! She shouldn’t have left D’Qar at all!”

“But who?” asked Finn confused.

“(Y/N)…”

“I’m new here, do you remember?”

“The best mechanic in the Resistance.” Poe started explaining “She’s been sent to the capital city of the Republic to present some improvements of our X-Wings to the fleet’s management. She was the closest person to me, not only in The Resistance, I have never let anyone so close. She was my friend, I loved her and now she’s gone…” the last sentence escaped Poe’s lips as a whisper.

With this words he ran to his quarters, not wanting to see anyone. He didn’t react even when General Organa called for him.

The night came and Poe was lying in his bed, unable to sleep. He couldn’t stop thinking about (Y/N). He missed her, regretted that he can’t hug her, kiss her, and tell her about his love. He wanted to do it before she left, but didn’t find enough courage in himself.

He heard a slight knock on the door, but didn’t bother to react, hoping that whoever it was, will go away and leave him alone. But it was completely opposite. The door opened and General entered the room.

“I have never experienced such disobedience before, Dameron. It is your duty to show up on my request and report on the mission.” Leia reproached him.

She wasn’t surprised by a lack of reaction to her words. She sensed what was the cause of his behaviour.

“Unfortunately this is the way, we, women, influence men. We steal their ability of rational thinking, especially when they are in love.” she turned around to leave. “And if you came for the meeting, I’d have a chance to tell you earlier that the transmitter from her craft sends signals from Takodana, we must have missed her.”

At these words Poe jumped out of bed and ran to his fighter with BB-8 rolling behind him.

***

A lot of time must have passed since she landed on the planet, but she completely lost track of time. She also didn’t hear when an orange-skinned pirate woman crawled out from the slot where the cellar entrance used to be.

“Maz! You’re alive, what a relief! But what happened here? What did they want?” (Y/N) started asking questions.

“They were looking for your friend’s, Poe Dameron’s droid. Reportedly there was a map leading to Luke Skywalker inside of him. And this…” she pointed her finger at the ruins of her inn “…and this we got for free.”

“How did you manage to repel their attack?”

“General Organa and her people appeared just in time.”

“So that means I missed them?” asked (Y/N) incredulously.

“It seems so, but I think someone got worried, look!” she pointed her long finger at the outline of a X-Wing raving over the lake.

The fighter landed just beside her craft. She knew who she would see in a moment, especially that in a blink of an eye a small orange and white droid appeared beside her beeping happily. Poe came right after him and Maz was gone. She felt her heart sinking, as she saw he was angry. She felt guilty, knowing that all of this was her fault. There were no words she could use to excuse herself.

“How could you?!” he shouted grabbing her shoulders and pulling up to her feet. “Do you have any idea what I’ve gone through for this few hours when I was sure I will never see you again?!”

(Y/N) shook her head helplessly. She knew what she wanted to say, but couldn’t find proper words to express it.

“Do you care for anyone else than you?! Has it ever come to your mind that someone may care for you?! That someone may worry?!” with every sentence he was tightening his grip onto her bare shoulders, leaving deep marks and even piercing the skin in few places.

“I…” (Y/N) started, trying to find right words “I just lost my faith in the meaning of this fight, Poe. I don’t know if I have enough strength to still face it all. The First Order has destroyed my home, killed my family and friends… what will come next? What else will I lose?” with these words she started crying.

Poe’s face expression softened at this sight. He wasn’t aware of her being so torn and rancorous. Hugging her was all he could do now.

“There, there, stop crying.” he whispered stroking her hair and resting his chin on the top of her head “I had no idea you feel do bad about it. I didn’t mean to shout at you, I was just worried, I was sure you were dead and then…my life would lose all it’s sense, if I knew that my sunshine and the only chance for a better future was gone.”

(Y/N) took a step back to look him in the eye.

“For how long?” she asked, her voice weak.

“I don’t know.” he admitted embarrassed “One day I just looked at you and felt it. I love you (Y/N), the most in the entire world and I wouldn’t stand losing you.”

After saying this he leaned in placed a soft kiss on her lips. She didn’t expect things to go this way, but found it pretty satisfying.

“I love you too, Poe” she said happily when they broke the kiss “But I want you to promise that you will never leave me and you will protect me, so that I will never again feel like I had today.”

“I promise.” He replied placing right hand on his heart “Now come with me to the base.”

She climbed up to her ship and lifted it off the ground. It was impossible to change the past, but Poe made her feel she has somebody to live for.

***

When she reached the spot Poe was already waiting for her. He placed his hands on her waist so that she doesn’t hurt herself while getting out of the ship.

“What now?” she asked.

“Hmmm…” Poe pretended to be thinking “We may go to your quarters and move some of your stuff to my place. What do you think about it, BB-8?” he asked his friend and the little droid seemed to like the idea.

“You offer me to move in with you?” (Y/N) asked shocked.

In answer Poe nodded his head vigorously and dragged her towards mechanic’s quarters. They packed as many things as they could, and the rest was to be taken the next day. Then they headed to Dameron’s place. When the door closed behind them Poe took her in his arms again and kissed passionately.

“Welcome home, (Y/N).” with this words he led her to the bed and held in his arms until she fell asleep.


End file.
